Current technology allows a handset such as cellular telephone to interact with a laptop or other computing device. This typically requires physically connecting the handset to the computing device as well as installing and configuring specialized software. Such interactions can allow a computing device to utilize a handset to access the Internet.
Different handset types can have different physical interface requirement for connecting to a computing device. Those handset types that do share the same physical interface requirements can often require different communication protocols for controlling the handset. The disparate physical interfaces and communication protocols make it difficult for a third party manufacturer to efficiently provide a product enabling the interaction between a computing device and the various types of available handsets.